


A Demoness in Love with An Angel

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Series: Salacious Adventures of Eva, the Rainbow Succubus [4]
Category: Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent to Full Consent, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has been dumped by Jewels and finds himself having a lonely drink at the pub. He begins speaking with a friendly stranger by the name of Eva, whom tries to give him some comforting advice but nearly passes out! Being the chivalrous and kind young man he is, Bill helps her back to her apartment. However, things are not always as they appear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not-So-Innocent Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Bill Hazeldine has gone back to the university and the poor dear is heartbroken & lonely after being dumped by Jewels. However, a friendly stranger by the name of Eva tries to give him some comforting advice but nearly passes out at the pub! Bill helps her back to her apartment but things are not always as they appear when the door ends up locked…

E: The local pub was packed out with the usual young uproarious college crowd. Young strapping college boys were draping their arms around giggling cute girls with drinks & pints in their hands, having grand fun times. However, off in a lonely corner, sat a petite small girl in a booth seat, nursing a cosmo. She had short shoulder length hair, slightly longer on her right side, dyed a deep forest green with captivating lilac eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, a green plaid skirt that was just above her knees, and calf-high black leather boots.

She looked bored & lonely, and sighed heavily. It was then she spotted a young boy at the bar, seemingly with no one else but the drink in his hands. He was surprisingly tall, had beautiful blue eyes, and curliest blonde hair. Eva vaguely recognized him around the university’s campus, thinking his name was Bill, she recalled. Normally, he seemed bright eyed, energetic, and cheerful, not the sort of boy to frequent a pub. She stood up and shyly walked over to him.

“Umm… Hello? Your name is… Bill, right? I’ve never seen you around this pub before. My name’s Eva, may I…?” She glanced down at an empty seat next to him, softly implying if she could join him.  
–  
B: Looking up at her Bill’s brow raised slightly as he nodded and shrugged his shoulders, forcing a smile. “No one else seems to be sitting there.” he said turning his attention back to his still full glass of whiskey. He’d had only one sip from it and his throat still burned. He wasn’t sure how anyone could get used to it but it seemed to be what everyone did when their heart was broken; and his was shattered.  
–  
E: Eva took the seat next to Bill and tilted her head curiously at him. “Well, people our age come to this pub for two reasons: to have a good time, or forget about a bad time.” She gave him a soft nudge of her elbow. “And neither of us seem to be here for the first, but I don’t like to talk about myself so… I can listen, if you’d like?”  
–  
B: Bill’s large blue eyes flashed up to look at her as the corners of his lips curled just a pinch. “I don’t want to be a cliche.” he confessed softly. “But my girl friend just left me. She was my first…” he let out a heavy sigh. “My first everything.” He took another sip from his glass and the burn made his whole face turn down as his nose scrunched. “Guess I wasn’t as important as I’d thought.”  
–  
E: “Oh my…” Eva gasped softly at his confession and her brow furrowed with sympathy. “It’s not easy when your first love leaves you.” She murmured, taking a long drink of her cosmo. “But Bill, just because she didn’t see you as important doesn’t mean you’re not. Everyone’s important to someone, whether they know it or not. I may not know this girl, but I don’t think she understood what it means to love, to take someone into your heart in so many ways… She’ll regret her choices, but don’t waste your time on what’s in the past. Look forward to the here & now.” She tried to smile weakly as her hand grazed over his.  
–  
B: Bill’s brow furrowed slightly at the soft caress of her hand against his. He watched her delicate fingers trace patterns over his skin before looking towards her again with questioning eyes.  
–  
E: Eva flushed as his blue eyes caught hers and quickly pulled her hand away from touching him, biting her bottom lip shyly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to… Um… I’ve had a few of these, already.” She finished off her cosmo with a sigh. “But Bill, seriously, I know it’s hard now… But don’t let your heart shut down because…” She hiccuped in the middle of her statement, but looked into his eyes with utmost seriousness and a trace of something… More. “…Because of her, you’ll just lose sight of those that truly wish to appreciate your love.” She spoke softly. “Oh God… I don’t… I don’t think I should’ve had that last one.” She groaned, she began to lean back… A little too far… not realizing she was about to fall back.  
–  
B: Bill’s face went tense as he watched her fall back, almost in slow motion. With all the speed he could muster, he jumped down from his bar stool and around hers to catch her just before she fell completely off her seat. “Maybe we should get you home.” his tone filled with concern. He fumbled in his pocket for money and put it on the bar as he helped Eva off her seat and onto her wobbling feet. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he took most of her weight as they headed out of the bar.  
–  
E: When Bill caught her, she gasped and flushed profusely, almost trying to push him away but her muscles wouldn’t cooperate. When she watched him pay the barkeep, she groaned. “I’ll pay you back, I swear. But yeah… My flat’s just down the street from here.” When he held her waist, she laughed dryly. “Please, Bill, don’t put… Put yourself out on my part… I can manage…” Her voice was weak and slurred, but she couldn’t deny his strength helped her stay upright. She mumbled something and averted from meeting his eyes, frowning from absolute embarrassment. “Th-thank you… I’m… I’m so sorry.” She murmured.  
–  
B: Bill smiled towards her as he followed her directions to her flat. It took a bit more effort to get her up the stairs. When they reached her door, Bill tried the knob and instantly felt stupid. “Do you have the keys?” he asked.  
–  
E: She nodded weakly, reaching into a pocket of her skirt to grab the keys. She fiddled with the door knob with a growl before finally pushing the key into the knob & succeeding in unlocking her door, pushing it open with her palm. Once Bill helped her inside, she sat on a crimson red couch with a long sigh, running a hand through her short green tresses. “Bill… I need to ask… one more favor of you.” She bit her bottom lip shyly, her lavender eyes caught his blue orbs, holding him in her lonely beckoning gaze.  
–  
B: Bill smiled, his bright blue eyes shimmering. “Alright.” he replied sweetly.  
–  
E: Eva pointed at the door with a glowing finger, and there was a click as it locked… By itself. Her eyes kept gazing into his, softly pleading.

“Please… Don’t scream.”

She whispered softly before pulling Bill’s body to hers, kissing him deeply, cupping his face in her small palms. Her body glowed a soft lavender light and a pair of wings began to unfurl from her back, sparkling and shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow, and a green demonic tail slipped from underneath her skirt. She dared to pull away from his soft lips as her hooded eyes looked up at him.

“Don’t scream, please?” She asked again. “I promise I’m not going to harm you.” Eva assured him in a soft hushed voice, stroking her hand through his blonde curls.  
–  
B: Bill brow furrowed as the door locked then every muscle in his body tensed as her lips covered his. His eyes went wide and filled with shock, dread and fear as her true form unraveled before his eyes. “Wh-what?” he stammered as he tried to step back but his feet wouldn’t move.  
–  
E: Eva pulled him to the couch to sit down as she straddled his lap. She kissed along his jawline, suckling and nipping at his soft flesh. “Bill… I’m a succubus. A demon that feeds on… Sexual energy.” She pulled away to gaze further into his eyes, keeping him captive but not wanting to entrance him entirely with her charm. Eva wanted to give Bill at least a choice for being kind to her. “I haven’t fed… For days… And days… And I’m on the verge of death. Please… I won’t hurt you.” She spoke huskily, guiding his hands to cup her small breasts.  
–  
B: His brow knitted between his eyes as they locked on his hands now covering her breasts, his fingers kneading the supple flesh without thinking. He felt himself harden slightly in his trousers as his heart pounded in his ears. “Sex-sex-sexual energy?” he stuttered.  
–  
E: “Yesss… I thrive and feed on other’s pleasure.” She answered, smiling warmly, happy that he wasn’t terribly frightened of her. Eva was also pleasantly surprised at his cock’s reaction beneath her rear. She rolled her hips with a soft moan, grinding herself in his lap. “I will give you a kind of love… Albeit temporary… That will not only help revive me but you can gain a blissful relief like no other. Your heart won’t be heavy or burdened with me. There’s no judgement, just us, right here, in this moment.” She kissed him deeply and suckled his tongue between her lips. “To me, you are the single most important mortal alive right now that holds my life in your hands.”  
–  
B: Bill melted into the sofa under her kiss. Her words making his heart thump louder in his chest. As she pulled away from his lips, his innocent blue eyes scanned her face. “What do you need me to do?”  
–  
E: With a snap of her fingers, her clothes dissipated like wisps of smoke. Eva was completely naked on top of him, and stood up before him. “Just come with me.” She pulled him from the couch gently, and guided him into her bedroom. “Why don’t you get more comfortable?” Her small hand pressed against his bulge, stroking it gently through his trousers. “Surely, you’d feel more at ease and natural without all these bonds of fabric.” She cooed, kissing and suckling his neck sweetly.  
–  
B: Bill’s eyes were locked on hers. As if by some kind of spell, his fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he toed off his sneakers. Unfastening his belt and trousers, he pushed them and his boxers down his long legs, kicking them off before he pulled off his socks and stood back up to his full height.  
–  
E: “Lay back on my bed, dear.” Eva placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him just the slightest to place him on his back. She snapped her fingers again and while her giant wings disappeared, her tail still remained, hoping this change would relax him a bit more. She began to kiss his neck and glided her tongue over his pronounced collar bone. She looked up into his blue eyes, caressing his cheek reassuringly. “Bill, don’t be afraid to touch me if you’d like. Your pleasure is also my pleasure.”  
–  
B: Shifting uneasy as her lips covered his skin Bill closed his eyes and let his mind ease to her touch. She was gentle, much softer with him then Jewels ever was. She’d been all hands and teeth, demanding and greedy. His skin prickled beneath Eva’s touch. Raising a shaky hand he let his fingers run through her cropped hair and down her slender neck.  
–  
E: “Mmm… Feels nice.” Eva purred, loving how his fingers played with her hair. She kissed over his chest, down his stomach, dipping her tongue in his navel, and came close to his throbbing cock. She looked up at him with soft lavender eyes as her soft hand rested on his cock, wrapping her fingers around him gently. “Bill, because I’m your… Second… I want you to be open with me. If I’m going too fast, just tell me, alright?” She slowly began to stroke her hand up and down. “This night is about you, darling.”  
–  
B: With his eyes screwed shut and his jaw hanging open Bill nodded. Hot breathes rushing from his lungs as he focused the millions of sensations running through his body all at once. “Please…” he choked out. “Don’t stop.”  
–  
E: Eva smiled up at him with a hum in her throat. As she continued to stroke him, when her hand would reach the base, she flicked her tongue over the head of his cock curiously. Eventually, she wrapped her lips around the tip, suckling and licking with a small moan, keeping up her slow strokes up and down his shaft.  
–  
B: His breath came in short gasps as her warm mouth surrounded his cock. Teeth raking of his sensitive flesh made his skin prickle in the best way. His hands, once softly running through her hair now gripped it tightly. His back bowing off the bed as his feet pedaled against the mattress. “Eva…” he gasped.  
–  
E: She whimpered slightly as his grip on her hair tightened but continued her task without faltering. When she heard her name on his breathless voice, she smiled internally as she took his entire length into her hot mouth, her throat muscles flexed and massaged around the head, moaning for him.  
–  
B: As his back arched, his hips pressed his cock further into her throat. “Gawd…” he sighed throwing his head back into the pillows. “I’m so close.” he confessed as warm blush rose up his chest and neck.  
–  
E: Eva pulled off of his cock for a moment, smiling up at him as she gave him a slow languid lick. “Do you wish to cum now? Or would you like me to prolong your pleasure, darling?” She kneaded and massaged his heavy sac with her other hand, now only giving his cock teasing flicks of her tongue to keep him just teetering on the edge while he mulled over her question.  
–  
B: Sweat beaded on his brow as his eyes searched hers. Licking his lips, his eyes flicked over her naked form and he swallowed hard. “Not yet.” he sighed hoping he’d made the right call.  
–  
E: “Hmm, good choice. You’re not like other mortal men, Bill…” She crawled up his body and kissed him with affection. She pulled away after a moment and nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing and nipping playfully. “Normally, they’re too selfish or terrified of me and prefer quicker relief.” She dug her hands beneath his shoulders and rolled so he was lying on top. “But you… You’ve been kind & sweet, despite seeing what I truly am.”  
–  
B: Bill smiled down at her as his cheeks flushed pink. “I saw plenty of weird things in Africa.” he confessed. “Things you can’t even imagine.” he added. Looking down at her proned body, he suddenly felt nervous. “I must confess, I… I don’t really know what I’m doing.” his brow furrowed slightly. “Jewels never let me do anything but lie there.”  
–  
E: The succubus’s heart fluttered for Bill and his innocent confession. “It’s alright, Bill, don’t be nervous. Forget your past experience with this Jewels. Just let your hands… and your lips… roam where ever on me you want.” She took his hand and kissed the knuckles sweetly. “Don’t worry, you can’t hurt me. The body is like a temple, meant to be explored, and discover things you might like. For example…” She guided his large hands to rest on her small breasts, her nipples hardened beneath his palms. “These can be squeezed, caressed, licked, suckled, and even nibbled upon, and it does feel very delightful.” She murmured softly.  
–  
B: His breath caught in his throat as he licked his lips. His eyes locked on the rosy peaks topping her breasts and his cock throbbed. Slowly, he lowered his lips to one. Kissing it softly before opening his mouth and kissing it with his tongue and teeth.  
–  
E: “Mmm… Yes.” She cooed softly and her eyes fluttered close as his lips encompassed the small bud. She placed a hand on the back of his head and lightly scratched at his scalp to encourage him on. “Feels…. Lovely.” She breathed, arching into his touch.  
–  
B: Looking up at her with excited eyes, he kissed along her ribs, over her stomach, dipped his tongue into her belly button and then over her hips. Reaching the apex of her thighs, his eyes went wide and his breath hitched. Slowly, his hands traced over the smooth folds, testing the reactions of her face as he moved his fingers over every inch of her nether region. “Am I doing alright?” He asked with concern.  
–  
E: Eva cooed and mewled with each sweet little kiss Bill’s lips graced her flesh with. As he got further down, her cheeks were now flushed and pink and looked down at him with soft lavender eyes. “You’re doing very great, love.” As his fingers traced over her folds, her breathing hitched as he brushed her clit, a small moan escaped her lips. “And that… Little thing… Is called the clitoris, or clit, and it’s highly sensitive to touch. When rubbed or… Licked… It’s extremely pleasurable.” She nibbled her bottom lip shyly but smiled. “You can take your time, love. No rush on my part.” She murmured.  
–  
B: “Like this?” He asked, rubbing the small nub beneath his thumb. He shifted back on his knees and lowered his face to just above her sex. Taking a deep breath, his eyes fluttered. “You smell amazing.” His mouth salivating as her scent filled his lungs. Using his fingers to part her lips, he ran his tongue over the place she’d told him. A moan rushed from his lips. “You taste…” quickly he licked again, lingering slightly as his eyes rolled. “Delicious.”  
–  
E: She watched him in fascination with her lips parted in husky breathing. When his thumb pressed against her clit, Eva moaned a little louder. “Oh my, yes!” She gasped softly. As his tongue ran over her lips and clit, her hips bucked into his touch and she whimpered. She gripped his hair a bit tighter as she panted softly. “Oh, Bill… You’re… Sweet. Please… Don’t stop.”  
–  
B: Covering her sex with his mouth, he smothered it in warm wet kisses. His hands kneaded into the flesh of her thighs as he held them apart. He’d never been so hungry in his life. The more of her he tasted, the more he craved. Slipping his tongue past her entrance, he moan against her skin, finally finding the epicenter of her intoxicating nectar.  
–  
E: She flushed almost crimson and gasped when Bill placed his entire mouth over her sex. “B-Bill… You… OH!!” Her words were lost when his tongue parted her folds and writhed within her hot wet walls. She questioned vaguely if she had at some point charmed him with magic by accident or if he was just that enthusiastic with his newfound pleasure. She whimpered as she felt pressure growing tighter & tighter in her stomach, her cunt began to drip profusely under his tongue and into his mouth. “B-Bill… I’m… So close. You can… Oh god!… You can… stop if you want.” She panted, trying to warn him or at least give him a chance to pull away before the inevitable was about to happen.  
–  
B: Bill’s heart thumped loudly in his ears. Her cries and writhing beneath him made his tiny ego soar. He shookhis head against her as an answer to her words, but when she moaned at the action, he repeated it. His cheeks were covered with the sweetest juices dripping from her, his tongue thrashing against her clit before pushing deep into her again. He felt his cock weep and he moaned as it trickled down his skin.  
–  
E: As Bill shook his head, it drove her more insane from overwhelming pleasure, making her cry out again and again. Between his tongue alternating to lashing at her clit & plunging into her core, Eva couldn’t hold back another second. “Bill! Oh God, Bill, I’m—fuck!!” All she could do was hiss expletives and her eyes screwed shut as every muscle tightened in her body, and her climax squirted against his mouth and down his throat. Eva panted breathlessly and felt her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. “Oh Bill… I hope my… squirting… didn’t bother you.” She moaned, looking down worriedly at him through hooded eyes.  
–  
B: As he felt her tensing beneath him, he couldn’t stop. His hand flew down to his cock, his fist pumping in time with her cries as his tongue worked over every inch he could reach. As his lips latched onto her sex, he felt a rush of sweetness hit his tongue and he drank down the nectar hungrily. His fist squeezed around his throbbing cock as his hips jerks and he came hard all over his hand and her sheets. Rising up, he saw the flush of color in his cum covered cheeks matched on her face. “I… I’m sorry. I couldn’t…” he said with embarrassment.  
–  
E: Eva only watched with fascination as he came in his hand and upon her sheets. When Bill’s beautiful eyes locked with hers, her heart fluttered, and she pulled him into a deep kiss, not caring if his hand and cock was still covered in his sticky cum. “Shhh, don’t apologize, love.” She moaned hungrily as her tongue caressed and massaged his, enjoying her taste mingled with his saliva. Although his mortal eyes couldn’t see it, when she pulled away from his lips, a wisp of golden light, his sexual energy, slipped from his mouth into her own. She gasped as his energy rushed through her body and fulfilled her hunger, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Oh Bill… Sweet Bill, you were positively breath-taking. And thank you.” She mewled, nuzzling his neck sweetly. “Don’t feel embarrassed, honey. I only wished I had given you the same explosive pleasure as you gave me.” She kissed along his jawline affectionately and caressed his cheek, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. “I honestly wanted this moment to be about you, and I feel a tad selfish.” She chuckled.  
–  
B: Bill’s brow pinched slightly as he looked over her face. “Does… does this mean you don’t need me anymore.” he asked. “That I have to go back to being sad and alone?”  
–  
E: Eva looked at him with a puzzled gaze, feeling guilty. “I… No, no, it doesn’t have to. You can stay with me.” She murmured, holding his hand to her chest. “But Bill, I… I can’t be… your mate… not in the monogamous tradition.” She looked down with a heavy sigh, sadness heavy in her heart now. “You are a mortal man, I am a demon that lives on sex, I cannot be by your side permanently or bear you any children… But Bill, I can & always will be your closest friend, and if you ever need someone to talk to or a lover to hold you, I can be that person.” She chanced a glance into his eyes, hers were sincerely regretful and apologetic.  
–  
B: Bill raised up his chin and kissed her softly. His smile lit up his eyes as he looked at her. “A friend is more than I have now so far from home.” He laid down, resting his head against her chest. “Thank you for letting me help you.”  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes widened with surprise as his lips caught hers in sweet kiss. His bright smile made her smile shyly in turn, thankful he wasn’t mad or upset. As he rested his head upon her chest, she hummed contentedly and stroked a hand through his soft golden curls. “And thank you, hon… For accepting and saving me.” She kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets over them, nestling against his warm flushed body and drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she hadn’t felt in years.


	2. A Succubus Revisits an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva revisits one of her favorite mortal lovers when she senses his dreams and his pining for her.

E: She could hear her name being called out. Not consciously or verbally calling to her, but in someone’s dreams, her name was being whispered. The succubus smiled, knowing one of her mortal lovers was having a lustful dream of her, beckoning for her. Eva concentrated hard to sift through different voices within her mind to locate the dreamer, and her smile grew wider when she found out whom it was. She giggled to herself excitedly, closing her eyes and focusing her energy on his location. Within the blink of an eye, she was lying in a warm bed, already naked, gazing upon a particular favorite mortal and friend of hers. She stroked his golden blonde curls as she smiled down at his beautiful angelic face, still fast asleep. “How cute… My sweet Bill misses me.”  
–  
B: Bill hummed in his sleep. A warmth against him made him stir softly, his eyes fluttering open. He groaned as his dream slipped away. “Eva…” he whispered into the dark as his mind tried to recapture the face before it faded away.  
–  
E: “Shhh…” Eva hushed him softly and stroked his cheek sweetly to gently wake him further. “I’m right here, sweetie.” She whispered in his ear, suckling his earlobe teasingly.  
–  
B: With heavy lids, Bill’s eyes rolled back in his head as her words washed over him. “How?” he asked, his mind vaguely aware of the empty bed of his roommate across the way.  
–  
E: “As a succubus, I can tell when my lovers dream of me.” She purred, kissing down his neck and along his throat. “And I could hear you calling to me… So… Here I am, sweetie.” She grinned, playfully nipping at him.  
–  
B: His eyes closed as his neck arched back giving her more access. “I… I was… I missed you.” he stammered as her lips continued down his throat. His hands slowly traced up her back as a moan fell from his lips.  
–  
E: “And I missed you, dear.” She replied, dragging her tongue along his collar bone slowly. “Tell me, love… Just what were you dreaming?” She cooed sweetly. Eva already knew, but she wanted to hear him say it, finding his stuttering shy voice cute. She pulled his sheet down to begin trailing kisses down and across his broad chest, giving his nipples a teasing flick of her tongue.  
–  
B: “I was….” his back arched as her tongue flicked over his nipple. “I was… we were…” his hands instinctively went to her biceps as she kissed lower along his chest and stomach. “Please…” he sighed. “Will you suck my cock?” he whispered on a strangled breath.  
–  
E: She giggled at his eagerness. “I’ve almost forgotten how easily your body reacts to my touch. So sweet, and yes, I shall…” She purred. Her kisses and licks traveled lower until he reached his boxer shorts, hooking a finger into them and pulling them down just enough to spring his cock free, already hard and throbbing. “Oooh, you really have missed me. I’m touched.” She smiled up at him. Without hesitation, she slowly sucked his member into her warm wet mouth, massaging him with her tongue as she kneaded his heavy sac, and moaned softly around him.  
–  
B: Bill’s mouth fell wide as a silent plea rose up from his chest. His hips moved on their own accord, following her mouth as his fingers clawed into the sheets. “Eva…” he sighed as his head pushed back into the pillows.  
–  
E: She hummed softly as she glided her head back and forth leisurely, sucking and licking over every inch of him. Every time she’d reach his tip, she would circle his head with her tongue briefly before sucking him back in. She withdrew from him briefly to smile up at him. “Bill, do you know what the 69-position is?” She purred, giving his cock a slow languid lick with the flat of her tongue.  
–  
B: “Y-yes.” he replied on a shaky breath as he looked down at her. His lips curled up at the edges slightly as his hands motioned for her to turn around to him. “I’ve been… researching.” he confessed bashfully.  
–  
E: Eva smiled and crawled up his body to kiss him sweetly upon his lips. “Well, aren’t you the curious eager student.” She cooed, nuzzling her nose with his with a purr in her throat. She turned around, her moist lips now inches from his face as she sunk back down on him. “I’m all yours, sweetheart.” She purred, giving him a few long laps of her tongue before engulfing completely, continuing to suck and moan around him.  
–  
B: Bill took a second to catch his breath as she sucked him down her throat. Then he slowly flicked his tongue over her clit. His arms wrapped around her thighs as he moved his face closer. His tongue worked over her clit then darted into her cunt. Curling and probing until his mouth closed around it, and he sucked hungrily. Moans fell from his lips, sending vibrations over her sex. His mind was a fog of sounds and tastes. His body took over completely as his hips bucked up into her mouth and his tongue and lips devoured her.  
–  
E: The succubus made a tiny muffled mewl as his tongue toyed with the tiny bud. When his tongue finally parted her folds and started sucking, she made a single long moan, her suction faltering a little. She began kneading and lightly squeezing his sac, her head bobbed up and down to meet his hips’ motions.  
–  
B: He moaned her name against her cunt as his hips bucked. Letting his body do what it wanted, he abandoned her clit and nipped and sucked the flesh of her thigh until a deep purple mark formed on her pale skin. “Shit…” he groaned as his head fell back against the pillows. “I’m… Eva…” Heat rushed down his spine as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed.  
–  
E: Eva moaned as he suckled her flesh so ravenously, but she relished it. The succubus pulled off of him with a warm breathy sigh just when she felt his cock throb. “Bill, do you wish me to stop?” She queried. She turned her body so she was facing him again, licking his lips with the tip of her tongue. “Or… Do you wish for… more… than just my mouth, love?” She crooned with a soft smile, rocking her hips so the sensitive head of his cock lightly grazed her dripping heat. “Don’t be shy, dear. Talk to me. Tell me what you need, what you want…” She breathed against his neck, raking her tongue up the side of his neck, and snatched his earlobe between her teeth with a playful growl.  
–  
B: Bill fought with his mind and body for just a second. When her teeth grazed his earlobe and her growl coursed through him, he knew what he wanted. His large palms grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lips to his in a fevered kiss. With a non too fluid succession of movements, he reversed their positions, his weight pinning her to the mattress beneath him. “I want you.” he sighed pulling away from her lips to look down into her lavender eyes.  
–  
E: Eva let out a surprised gasp before his lips claimed hers. However, she returned the passionate kiss, softly moaning against his lips as her hands tangled in his blonde curls. She grunted somewhat when they had flipped over and sighed as well when he parted their kiss. She smiled with a small flush in her pale cheeks and cupped her palm to his cheek, gazing into his beautiful blue orbs. “And I want you, too.” She whispered with a warm smile and spread her legs a little wider for him. “Just take your time, there’s no rush here.” She spoke softly. “I will be here all night, just for you, dear.” She craned her neck just enough to kiss his chin affectionately.  
–  
B: Bill’s eyes rolled back slightly as her legs shifted, his throbbing cock inches from the heat of her. As her lips kissed his chin, he reached down between them. His long fingers rolling her clit gently before they pushed in to explore her inner walls. “I… I wanna watch you cum.” He said softly. “Show me how.” He swallowed hard. “Please.”  
–  
E: Eva’s eyes fluttered when she felt Bill’s fingers toying with her clit, and made a small coo as they slid inside her hot wet quim. “Oh, Bill…” She sighed his name while rolling her hips. “Just… Curl your fingers… Along the top. You’ll find my… My G-spot.” She breathed.  
–  
B: He watched her face carefully as he curled his fingers and dragged them along her top walls. “Like that?” he asked, stroking the area gently. “I read about the G-spot.” he smiled. “Fascinating article… do you know that… it’s actually the same nerve endings as in your clit… I think that’s what it said.” he rambled.  
–  
E: “Ooh yes…” She moaned and braced her hands on his shoulders. His words were white noise to her as he stroked gently, but she couldn’t help but whimper at his slow pace, tugging at his curls to hopefully make him focus. “Bill… Please… Faster.” She bucked her hips and ground herself into his hand’s touch.  
–  
B: As his hair was tugged, his mind refocused. “Faster.” his fingers pumped and curled into her as his eyes studied her face. Flickering from her clenched shut eyes to her parted lips. He watched a red blush rush up her neck and over her cheeks. “Does this help?” he asked as he moved his thumb over her clit slowly as his fingers curled.  
–  
E: “Yes… That’s per-perfect, Bill…” She moaned louder and panted softly as her breathing became faster. As his thumb massaged her swollen bud and his fingers continued pumping into her, she could barely focus on his question. “OH Y-YES!!!” She cried out and clenched her teeth, feeling her body tighten beneath him. Her pussy clenched around his fingers as her climax squirted onto his hand, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. She moaned & her hips rolled slowly upon his hand, dragging out her orgasm.  
–  
B: Feeling her clench down around his fingers, Bill pumped harder, faster. He watched her face contort and her eyes roll back as he felt her cum on his fingers. His cock twitched painfully as his mind raced and his heart pounded. Slowly, he removed his fingers and wrapped his fist around his cock, spreading her fluids over him as he moaned low in his chest.  
–  
E: Eva panted softly as she floated back down from her climatic high, her eyes opened slowly and smiled up at Bill. “Did you enjoy… watching me cum?” She purred.  
–  
B: “Yes.” he sighed as he fought the urge to pump his fist hard and fast over his cock. His eyes fluttered as his fingers rolled over the overly sensitive head. “I’ve… I’ve been working… on my… my stamina.” he confessed through panted breathes. “The internet said it… shit… it was called… edg-edging.”  
–  
E: “Oooh, you have been doing your homework.” She cooed praisingly with a sweet smile. “Well, Bill…” She reached between them and placed her hand over his fist, guiding his slow strokes. “Another helpful way to prolong love-making and stamina is switching positions frequently, not to mention its fun to discover what each other likes.”  
–  
B: His eyes opened and worry furrowed his brow. “I don’t… I don’t know that… that many positions in practice.” he confessed. “I’ve seen pictures but…”  
–  
E: Eva raised up and kissed his lips delicately, brushing her palm across his cheek to calm his worry. “I can show you & teach you, love. Do not fret.” She smiled sweetly. “We’ll start off with the classic and sweet missionary position.” She laid back down, tilting her head playfully. “Now, just crawl on top of me, and just slowly slide your cock into my entrance.”  
–  
B: Bill followed her instructions as she gave them. As the head of his cock pushed past her tight entrance, he moaned low in his chest. Her warmth enveloping him was enough to make him see stars. But he kept pushing until he bottomed out, then he held still. “God you feel… amazing.” he sighed with his eyes closed.  
–  
E: “Ooh my…” She sighed a breathy moan as he stretched her slowly, inch by inch. Her hot velvet walls squeezed and gripped around him welcomingly. She nuzzled him with a soft purr, placing her small hands upon his back. “And you… feel spectacular. Now, just simply roll your hips til you find a comfortable thrusting pace.”  
–  
B: Holding himself over her on his extended arms, Bill rolled his hips back, savoring the feeling of her around him before rolling forward. He’d done this position before. He knew the basics but for some reason, it felt different then with Jewels. He felt more in control. Setting a slow but deep pace, he looked down at Eva with a smile tugging up the corner of his lips. He leaned down to kiss her softly.  
–  
E: She made small coos and long moans as he withdrew and made long strokes forward. As Bill smiled down at her, she smiled in turn, letting her eyes flutter close as he kissed her sweetly. She moaned softly against his lips as her hips rolled to meet his movements.  
–  
B: A thin sheen of sweat began to form on his back and brow as he felt his chest starting to heave. Pressure was building at the base of his spine and his mind was swimming, urging him to go faster, harder. His hips slammed forward a few times when he lost his rhythm and he gasped “I’m close.”  
–  
E: “Wait, love…” Eva panted softly but managed to gently place her hands on his hips to slow his place to a halt. “Let me adjust into one of my favorite positions.” She grinned. She reluctantly removed his wet cock from her pussy and rolled over onto her hands and knees, leaning onto her elbows to raise her ass upwards. “I think you’ll like this one. Your cock will not only stroke me deeper but hit my G-spot over & over.” She explained, pulling one of her ass cheeks to display her splayed wet lips to him. “Now… Mount me, stud.” She purred, looking over her shoulder with a grin.  
–  
B: Bill licked his lips as he looked over her prone position. Rising up on his knees, he gently grasped his cock and moved to enter her. As he slid in deep, he gasped. “Shit.” he sighed with a smile. Pulling back, he slammed forward hard, causing all the air to rush from his lungs. “Yes… yes, I like this one.” he said, getting into the rhythm of long hard thrusts.  
–  
E: Eva moaned softly as he pushed forward but then gasped with a cry as he slammed forward the second time. “Ooooh yesss Billll….” She moaned wantonly, grasping at his sheets as his pace became gradually harder. “You’re… Uuuhnnn… Doing so… perfect.” She praised amidst her moans, whimpers, and gasps.  
–  
B: His fingers clutched onto her hips with white knuckles as he slammed forward again and again. Something in his mind switched over to a primal instinct as her wanton cries echoed off the walls. Sweat dripped down his back as his chest heaved. Soon, he was close again. All his muscles tensing up as his eyes screwed shut. “Fuck…” he groaned.  
–  
E: The succubus moaned with each slap of his hips, his cock stroked her G-spot with each brutal thrust. She was impressed with his surprising vigor, for usually being such a soft & gentle mortal, but she wasn’t complaining as her moans became louder and cried out as she drew near. “Oh fuck, Bill!! God, YES!!” She whimpered and writhed beneath him. “So…so close!!” She gripped the bedsheets tightly as her body began to tighten and her cunt began to spasm with her impending climax.  
–  
B: On her words, he slammed harder. The headboard struck the wall with each thrust, his knuckles burned from his grip on her hips. His back bowed as he felt her tightening around him. He wanted to last, he needed to last. Throwing his head back, he pistoned forward until he felt her come undone around him.  
–  
E: “Fuck!! Billll!!!!” She bit into his pillow and screamed through her powerful orgasm as he drove harder & faster into her squeezing cunt. She could feel her cum squirting profusely around his pistoning cock and drip down the insides of her thighs as she came undone beneath him. “Oh God… Cum in me, Bill… Fill me, please.” She moaned breathlessly.  
–  
B: As if on command, Bill felt the hot flash of his orgasm rush down his spine. “Shit…” he groaned as he fell forward, his hands bracing himself on either side of her as his hips continued to rut against her. “Fuck…” he sighed, his eyes clutched tightly as he filled her with his hot seed. Lazily his hips kept moving, pulling him in and out of her until he’d milked the last drop and fell over to collapse beside her. Panting as he stared at the ceiling, his lips curled as a small laugh fell from his lips. “Wow…”  
–  
E: She cooed softly as she felt his warm cum coat her insides and made small little moans as his hips continued lazily pushing against her til he emptied himself completely. Once he fell next to her, she smiled lazily, nuzzled up against him where her head rested just under his chin, and sighed dreamily. “That was… Spectacular, Bill.” She kissed along his jawline affectionately. “Definitely a quick-learning student.” She cooed.  
–  
B: “Promise you’ll teach me more.” he said breathlessly. “I want to know everything.” he wrapped his arms around her and exhaled a heavy satisfied sigh. “Mostly… everything.”  
–  
E: Eva made a surprised mewl when his long arms folded around her tiny frame and made a sweet amused giggle, stroking his back. “Okay, okay, sweetheart. I promise I’ll teach you some of the need-to-know basics for good vanilla sex. Just promise me if you come across any articles regarding anything that says ‘BDSM’, avoid it and just ask me whatever questions you have.” She laughed and tussled his now messy blonde curls. “For now, we should get some sleep. You actually managed to tire this succubus out.”  
–  
B: Bill chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. “Promise.” he replied. “Eva, I…” he struggled and shook his head. “Goodnight, Eva.” he said instead, letting his eyes close.


	3. A Demon's Confession for an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva finally confronts Bill about her true emotions. Very short mini-thread.

E: Eva busts through the door, tackling Bill to the floor like a lioness taking down a taller skinny antelope!!  
–  
B: The frazzled Bill lands on his back with the woman on top of him. “Eva?”  
–  
E: “Oh Bill~” She makes a pout and whimpers. “I…” She blushes, biting her bottom lip. “I missed you and… Wanted to see you.” The succubus kisses him softly and sweetly, purring against his neck when she pulls away. Her lavender eyes gaze into his gorgeous blues, smiling sweetly as she helps him up in a seated position with herself still on his lap. Her long tail circles them both, pressing their bodies against each other. “I… I must confess something, my sweet angel.” She fidgets above him, shy & flustered as her fingers play with his curls.  
–  
B: “You can tell me anything.” Bill smiled, his hands casually resting on her hips.  
–

E: Eva looked at him nervously, draping her arms around his shoulders. “Bill, I… I can’t stop thinking of you… Maybe even of… Us.” Her voice was a warm husky whisper. “Something about you, your kindness, your sweetness, you’re… You’re so different from the other male mortals I’ve mated with… And it’s… Foreign to me.” She mused, kissing the pulse point upon his neck.  
–  
B: “Us?” He asked on a sigh as he craned his neck, offering her more to kiss. “But you said… we could never…” his words trailing off as his eyes fluttered closed. He’d miss the feeling of her on top of him, of her lips against his skin.  
–  
E: “I… I know.” She murmured, quivering slightly. Her lips trailed more kisses along his jawline, to his chin, then his cheeks, showering him with endearing affection. He rested her hand against his beating heart, and in turn guided his to rest above hers. “I said all that because… I am an immortal demon, I would outlive you by centuries, and I’m… I’m a monster who feeds on sexual energy… I… I’m scared I’d hurt you, or worse, frighten you if you… Courted me.”  
–  
B: “Frighten me?” He asked looking her in the eyes. He cupped her cheeks as he shook his head. “You could never frighten me.”  
–  
E: Eva nuzzled her cheeks in his large warm palms. “Bill… Does it not… Worry you I’d need to feed from you every few days to sustain myself?”  
–  
B: “Not at all.” He replied. “I know you’d never hurt me. That you care about me… as much as I care about you.”  
–  
E: “Bill… You’re the only mortal lover I’d die protecting.” She confessed. “You must forgive me if I seem hesitant. I’ve just never… Cared and… loved… a mortal man as much as you before… And it frightens me.” She closed the small gap between their faces, kissing him a little more needfully.  
–  
B: He kissed back just as forcefully. Tongue and teeth claimed her as his hands roamed up and down her back.  
–  
E: Eva gasped in surprise as his tongue plundered into her mouth, and as his teeth nipped her tongue, she moaned in response. “Oh yess, Bill…” She crawled off his lap, taking his hands in hers as she stepped backwards towards his bed. As she fell back onto the mattress, she snapped her fingers, her clothes disappearing. “Claim me, Bill…” She breathed. “Take your time, sweetheart…”  
–  
B: Bill was through fighting himself. He wanted her. Needed her. Always had. Quickly stripping off his clothes, he moved over her. Kissing her neck, chest, stomach and hips, even sinking his teeth into her flesh and sucking on it until marks appeared. He felt like a man possessed. His mind racing as his body acted on pure animalistic instincts.  
–  
E: Eva cooed and mewled as he loomed over her, showering her skin with his lips. However, she didn’t expect his sudden bites, making her moan out loudly and bucked her hips involuntarily. “Oh my, Bill… Are you… Alright, love?” She panted, surprised at this unknown demeanor of his.  
–  
B: “Yes.” He replied breathlessly. “Do you… not like it?” He asked with concern.  
–  
E: “Oh, no no! I love it!” She quickly answered, stroking his curls reassuringly. “Just surprised. You’re being so… Intense. A side of you I’ve never seen, before.” She smiled with a flush on her cheeks.  
–  
B: “I… it just… felt right.” He fumbled over his words. Crawling up her body, he kissed her hard. “I just… need you so badly.”  
–  
E: Eva returned the kiss as fiercely, her teeth managed to snatch his tongue and suckled it with a moan. When she pulled away, she smiled up at him, letting her hands caress his toned sides. “Shh, my eager angel. I’ll be here all night… My body is all yours to enjoy.”  
–  
B: A boyish smile spread wide across his face. “Can I do anything I want?”  
–  
E: His adorable smile was infectious & she giggled. “Yes, of course.” She purred, her tail wagged a bit excitedly.  
–  
B: With speed he didn’t know he possessed, he sank back to his knees, hoisted her legs over his shoulders and covered her sex with his mouth. Licking and sucking and moaning.  
–  
E: Eva gasped and squealed with surprised delight when Bill repositioned her and started devouring her cunt hungrily. “OOOoooh Billlllll…” She moaned in utter bliss, unable to squirm and writhe. “Oooh… Oooh fu… You really… Like doing this?” She halfway moaned and halfway giggled.  
–  
B: “Yes.” He said between laps and suckles. “You taste…” he licked her from back to front with the flat of his tongue. Moaning as his eyes fluttered closed. “So delicious.”  
–  
E: Eva squeaked when his tongue licked her back there but continued foreward and moaned wantonly. “Aaahhn… Sw… Sweet talker.” She cooed before being overcome with more whimpers & moans again.  
–  
B: Licking her more and thrashing his head, he growled against her. His hands latched onto her hips, holding her still.  
–  
E: “Aaahn God, Bil!” She moaned loudly as he shook his head from side to side, and his growls against that tender flesh sent more electrifying sparks of pleasure through her body! But her movements were limited once his large hands latched onto her hips, making her unable to fidget or squirm away. “Oooh Gods, Billlllllll…” Her eyes rolled & fluttered closed, relishing in the ecstasy.  
–  
B: Hearing his name muffled as her thighs closed around his head, he felt his cock throb as it pressed into the mattress. His hips bucked, seeking friction but he forced his mind to stay on task. His tongue pumped into her. Curling and twisting inside her cunt while his nose nudged her small clit.  
–  
E: Eva clutched at the sheets, moaning and writhing as his mouth relentlessly fucked her and his nose rubbed the hypersensitive nub, making her cry out louder. “Oh fuck!!….” She panted and her hands flung to his hair. “I… I’m… co-coming, BILL!!” She cried out his name as her cunt spasmed and squeezed around his skilled tongue. Her body tightened and her nectar flowed freely into his mouth, dripping down his chin. It had been a while since Eva reached her orgasm so fast. “Oooh, my sweet Bill…” She breathed with a blissful smile, running her fingers through his curls.  
–  
B: With a pleased smile, Bill crawled back up her body, kissing and nipping gently at the skin along the way to her lips. Kissing her passionately, he rolled his hips between her thighs. His aching cock sliding between her moist lips without penetrating her. “I… I love you Eva.” He said softly.  
–  
E: The succubus mewled and cooed as Bill kissed & nipped at her flesh. She moaned against his lips when he kissed her, her tongue gently caressed and danced with his own. “And I… Love you, Bill.” She moaned against his lips, whimpering needfully as his hot and hard cock glided along her wet lips. “Oh darling… My teasing nature… Is rubbing off on you.” She chuckled between her groans.  
–  
B: “And my nature is rubbing off on you.” He smiled. Pulling his hips back, he re-positioned and pushed into her slowly. “God…” he sighed. “R-ride me Eva.” He stammered. “Please…”  
–  
E: Eva chuckled softly. “I dunno ‘bout that, now.” As Bill’s cock slowly filled her and rubbed every wondrous spot within her core, her back arched with a single long wanton moan. At his plea, she pushed on him and flipped their positions so she was on top. “Gladly.” She entwined her fingers with his to brace herself, beginning a slow riding pace, her breasts bobbed up and down with her movements. “Enjoying… the view, lover?” She grinned, grinding her hips against his pelvis.  
–  
B: “Yes.” He replied breathlessly. Pushing himself up, he latched onto her breast. Rolling his tongue over it before sucking hard at the nipple.  
–  
E: She gasped when Bill buried his face between breasts, and let out another surprised groan when he began lapping and sucking the hardened peaks. “Oh Gods, Bill!” Eva’s hips rode harder as he lavished his attentions upon her bosom, panting softly. “Sooo… So good.” She moaned.  
–  
B: His hands gripped her hips, his own pumping up to meet hers as she slammed down harder on his cock. “Fuck…” he sighed softly against her skin. The word still felt dirty in his mouth but it was all his mind wanted to say. “I-I’m so close.”  
–  
E: “Mmm, dirty boy.” She purred, loving the utterance of the word upon his lips. When he moaned out his impending climax, Eva grinned mischievously and licked her lips. “Oh really?” She was able to pull away from his grip, groaning reluctantly as his cock withdrew from her warm throbbing cunt, and flopped over onto her stomach. She hiked her ass high in the air, presenting herself. “I want you, Bill. I want you to give your all to me.” She breathed huskily, looking over her shoulder at him with a salacious smile.  
–  
B: Groaning as she left his cock to the cold air, he watched wide eyed as she repositioned. Licking his lips, he got to his knees behind her. “Hard?” He asked as his fingers wrapped around her hips. Flexing, testing their grip.  
–  
E: “Hard as you can and want, darling.” She purred, pushing back against him and teased him by rubbing her ass cheeks against his twitching cock. “You cannot hurt me.” She assured softly.  
–  
B: Taking a few breaths, he relished the feel of her rubbing against him. Biting his bottom lip, he gripped the base of his cock and aligned it with her warm entrance. Then with a sudden jerk of his hips, he impaled her to the hilt. A heavy huff escaping his lips as his fingers clutched her hips hard.  
–  
E: Eva could feel the warm velvet head of his cock nudging and stroking her entrance, her entire body shuddered with anticipation. When his hips snapped forward, the succubus cried out, “AHHN B-BILL!!” as she was stuffed with his cock, moaning how he hit her cervix exquisitely. “Oh fuck… More… Please more.” She whined.  
–  
B: Without need or further instruction, he set into a hard deep pace, skin slapping against skin. His knuckles went white as he gripped her hard, pulling her back into his thrusts. Low primal noises fell from his lips. Sweat dripped down his spine and plastered his curls to his head. “Fuck.” He whispered again, feeling the heat pooling in his gut.  
–  
E: With each time he pumped into her, the succubus cried out. Eva knew Bill was tall, and knew he had muscle beneath those long limbs but she reveled in his true strength as he gripped her hips tight. “Oooh….yessss… Billllll!! Fuuck… Fuck me!!” She moaned between the slaps of his hips’ thrusts. “Oh fu-fuck!!! I’m so… So close again!!” She whimpered into the sheets. Eva grabbed onto a pillow, biting down as she screamed through her orgasm, her cunt gripped and squeezed Bill’s cock like a vice as her juices squirted against his groin and dripped down the insides of her thighs. “Oh… Oooh yes, my Bill…” She writhed beneath him.  
–  
B: As she clenched around him, he lost his fight to hold back. Crying out as he filled her to overflowing. His hips bucking erratically as her walls milked him for every drop.  
–  
E: “Yesss…” She hissed, biting her bottom lip as his hot cum filled her. Once his movements gradually slowed, Eva hummed contently. “Mmm… Dinner time.” She purred. The succubus slowly rolled over and allowed Bill’s body to collapse atop hers. She brought his face up to hers and kissed him deeply, savoring the taste of his flavor as she sipped upon his energy. After a brief moment, she pulled away and kissed his brow, twirling her fingers in his curls. “My sweet angel…” Her wings unfolded beneath her and wrapped around their bodies like a warm blanket.  
–  
B: “My Eva.” He sighed sleepily.  
–  
E: “Last chance, dear…” She whispered cautiously. “Are you… Certain and positive… You truly wish to be my mate? Even if… It means I will outlive you? Can’t bear you children?” Her heart fluttered nervously, certain Bill could hear it pounding in her chest.  
–  
B: Bill looked up at her, a cautious smile on his face. “I haven’t wanted anything but you since our first night together.” His smile faded. “Its you I worry about. Are you ok with a mate that you have to watch whither and grow old?” He asked.  
–  
E: Eva’s pale cheeks flushed at his admission. But his question made her brow furrow, her gaze looked away from his questioning blue eyes. She sighed and pulled him close, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. “Bill… I am 4 centuries old… You… You would not be my first… mortal love I’ve watched age over their lifespan. So please, hush now…” It was a sneaky trick, but she stroked his back with her warm magic, seeping a drowsy spell into his body. “Just sleep… No more questions.”  
–  
B: Bill instantly felt heavy. With a deep sigh, he nuzzled against her chest and let sleep claim him.


End file.
